


Two And a Half Player Games

by Soluscoiotes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soluscoiotes/pseuds/Soluscoiotes
Summary: Its only half a player when they're a robot right?





	Two And a Half Player Games

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT YALL  
> I FINISHED THIS  
> AND I GRADUATED

“Jeremy- Jeremy- Jeremy! They're slipping!” Michael shrieked.

“I got it! I got it!” Jeremy said as he dropped a bag of chips just in time to free a hand and save the cans of monster energy drinks sliding out of the hole in Michael’s shitty pokémon backpack from fifth grade. 

The backpack was black with small faded or fading pikachus all over it which Michael used to hold and store energy drinks collected for their weekly video game marathons. However in the bottom of it was a prominent hole that formed from a solid year of dropping it and dragging it across the floor. 

“Are you ever gonna sew or patch this thing up?” Jeremy asked as he pushed a can back in and cradled the two that fell into his arm and were now held against his chest.

“I'll fix it eventually.” 

“Today?” 

“Today's Friday though.” 

“Fair enough, but on Sunday you need to so we're not carrying warm cans of what’s supposed to be cold energy drinks so we don't crash too soon and pass out at ten or eleven.” 

“Only if you do my mythology essay.” 

“Deal.”

“We're such goals.” 

Michael and Jeremy took a minute to shuffle inside the Mell household whilst trying to prevent anything else from dropping and risking a can with potential to explode on them as Michael used that backpack to carry drinks. On Saturday they’d go to Jeremy’s and a similar process would repeated along with moving their beanbags from Michael’s room, to his car to Jeremy's room. 

Michaels house was a better choice to play video games at on Fridays. During such Michaels moms would be headed off to hang out with friends. Considering Michael and Jeremy’s tendencies to yell warning to each other in the midst of games of Plants Vs. Zombies, Super Smash Brothers, or even an intense game of Little Big Planet, Michaels moms understandably didn't enjoy the yelling in which as long as the boys quieted down by ten all was fine.

Jeremy dumped the food he held in his arms on the counter and helped stuff the various energy drinks in Michaels fridge two by two. Rockstarr, Monster, even two gatorades though those were gotten incase someone threw up, meaning Jeremy ‘weakest stomach in Middleborough’ Heere. Once done Jeremy hurried outside to grab the bag of chips he’d dropped. It was a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos which of course only Michael ate.

“Jer where are my chips?” Michael asked, only to be answered when Jeremy threw the bag straight into his face with a chuckle.

“Thanks Jeremy, it's good to be reassured when you propose to me you’ll probably just throw a ring in my face when I ask you about it.” Michael said with sarcasm dripping from his voice but with a large grin still on his face. 

“How long until we should get the drinks?” He asked.

Michael went back to the fridge to count how many drinks they had.

“It's...eight drinks in total, but two gatorades.” 

“I wanna say...two hours and forty five minutes...because of the gatorades.” Jeremy replied.

Michael smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeremy, resting a chin on his shoulder.

“Jeremy?” 

“Yes?” 

“What did I do to deserve such smart boyfriend who knows how long drinks should sit in the fridge until they're cold?”

Jeremy laughed and reciprocated the hug.

“Well first you played tag with me on the playground when we were four when I was too shy to ask anyone to play with me. And it's really just a guess like when Rich is really good at knowing how long to microwave things.” He replied before pulling away to see Michael pouting.

“Don't just brush it off, you're just like Rich when you say that.” Michael whined before continuing.

“You can say it’s just a guess, but it’s a better guess than almost anyone else could make and Jenna would agree with me.” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, I'm the best boyfriend ever Mikey.” 

Michael then pulled him into a tight hug lifting Jeremy off the ground with his grin making a wonderful return.

“Hell yeah you are! Now you, grab some other food besides chips from the cupboards and I'll hook up the gamecube for a couple rounds of rampage.” He said as he gave Jeremy one last long dragged out kiss on his cheek before heading down to the basement with their backpacks.

It took Jeremy five minutes before he followed Michael with a bowl of popcorn, two bags of chips and two bags of sour gummy worms to watch him search through his collection of gamecube games.

Michaels gaming setup was composed of a flat screen his moms no longer used that was moved out of the living room and into Michael's room, known as the basement. On neighboring book shelves, were a plethora of game consoles that only showed age in their faded colors. Next to each console would remain a bag of the cords to ensure he didn't mix up any of them.

Only on the very bottom shelves did Michael have his games lined up in neat and organized stacks alphabetical and chronological order in terms of which systems came first. Currently Michael was taking Pikmin Two and setting it aside, meaning he was planning on playing that as well that night. There was also Terraria, Mario Kart Eight Deluxe, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and even an old game Viva Piñata Trouble In Paradise they hadn't played in years.

“So did you work out what order we’re playing these in?” Jeremy asked.

Michael jumped and whipped his head around, holding a hand over his heart.

“Jesus Jerm, you're so quiet I swear it's like you're a ghost.” Michael said before glancing at the games.

“Rampage first, then Brawl, then we'll go to Viva Piñata if it still works, then Pikmin, then Terraria, then Mario Kart and if we're still awake from there we'll see what else we should play.” 

“Are you actually gonna remember that order?” Jeremy asked.

“...No...but it's worth a try!” Michael replied as he finally plugged in the remaining cord and turned the tv on.

They started off with two hours of Rampage, Michael played as Ralph while Jeremy played as Leon for two house before they retrieved a Monster energy drink and Rockstar with a gatorade. 

“Hey Jer?” Michael asked as he leaned over to rest his head on Jeremy’s shoulder while playing.

He couldn't see Jeremy’s expression, but he assumed from the lack of response, Jeremy was too heavily focused on their game. For now he waited patiently. If Jeremy was in immediate danger of puking he would be sloppy in how he played as he tried to distract himself from the inevitable, but currently he was playing no different than he would any other day.

Leon and Ralph had thoroughly decimated the skyscraper meaning there was only a couple small buildings left, two partially destroyed by Ralphs howl that broke any windows in the vicinity  
Once they got through that row of buildings it meant they’d finished that level and it was a perfect time to pause.

“Jeremy?” Michael asked.

“Yeah?” Jeremy replied.

Jeremy didn't sound like anything was wrong. Typically if Jeremy was gonna puke is voice got higher, like talking would become a strain in his body while he tries to fight back whatever was forcing its way out.

“Are you alright? The gatorade is kinda meant for when we're about to puke you know...and when I say “we're” I mean you.” Michael said as he began to slide off of Jeremy's shoulder and into his lap, to which he merely shifted onto his back to stare at him.

Jeremy glanced at the gatorade as if he almost didn't recognize he'd grabbed it. 

“Oh yeah, my head just hurts a bit. Nothing major though. I think it's because I didn't drink much water and today we had to do a lot of dancing in theatre and- it's not like I'll be sick, but hopefully it'll help-” Jeremy rambled before pausing.

“Wait did I tell you what happened today after school?” He asked. He suddenly lit up which told Michael he might’ve forgotten about it until now.

“After school or after, after school?” Michael asked. 

Ever since second semester, Jeremy had gotten a schedule change so he could have theatre as a class. This meant now that Jeremy had the after school practice on Fridays, Wednesdays, and Mondays. It also meant less classes with Jeremy, but at the same time Jeremy seemed to find a class he genuinely liked and enjoyed fully so it was a fair trade off. 

“After after school.” Jeremy clarified.

“Then no, what happened?” Michael asked.

Michael would never tell Jeremy, but if it was before his theatre class he would’ve lied and let Jeremy tell it again anyways. It wasn't that Michael forgot but he also knew that Jeremy loved telling Michael these things and if it made him happy to repeat a story he thought Michael hadn't heard then it was worth it.

“Okay! So while I was in theatre we were rehearsing lines and all. Occasionally dicking around and skipping to songs, - but! Band and Choir also had after school practice today! And the choir teacher, Mr.Thomas just comes sprinting in!” Jeremy said as he made wild gestures with his hands.

That was one of Michael’s favorite things about theatre, Jeremy grew into a habit of always using wild gestures whenever he talked about something he cared about and it was utterly adorable.

“And- and Mr.Reyes is confused, and so is everyone else, I mean. Mr.Thomas only comes in to play piano so we can learn new songs, but we were intending to work on the dancing-...the dancing…calligraphy- no...core...core something...CHOREOGRAPHY!” Jeremy shouted abruptly as he recalled the word. This made Michael jump slightly at the raise in volume, but regardless he settled and continued listening.

“So Mr.Thomas looks terrified and in a panic and all he says is…” Jeremy then pauses and clears his throat and Michael knows that it means Jeremy’s gonna attempt to mimic Mr.Thomas.

“...Baby...today...watch my class...” Jeremy rasped as he pretended to gasp and wheeze like he was out of breath.

“And then he threw his keys and Mr.Reyes and sprinted out the door to the nearest exit!” He finished smiling proudly.

“Wait I didn't know Mr.Thomas even had a wife! Since when was he expecting a baby?” Michael asked.

“Apparently nine months ago he was. Oh! And its a girl and they're naming her Lilybelle which coincidentally Chloe said was the name of Walt Disney’s wife!” Jeremy added.

“Thats awesome!” Michael replied, tugging Jeremy down for a small kiss before attempting to sit back up. However he had no luck and barely got an inch up before flopping back down on Jeremys legs.

“That’s it I'm not moving now. I tried and failed” He huffed.

“Michael, it's like a sit up. You can do that just fine. I've seen you, and they only think you've struggled with is pushups.” Jeremy chuckled as he only pulled Michael further into his lap.

“I can't do sports Jeremy! I'm gay! It's practically in my genetics!” Michael whined.

“What about Jake?” Jeremy asked.

Michael gave an fake exasperated look before pretending to sigh for an exaggerated amount time until he began to cough from holding it out so long.

“Jake is good at sports because he’s gay. There's a difference.” He replied.

“What’s the difference?” Jeremy asked in fascination. Michael’s ability to make things up was both amusing and entertaining.

“Easy, when Jake is doing archery Rich shows up to every game right? Well it's like that thing the greeks or romans did, where if someone you love is fighting beside you, you'll fight better. The same principle applies to them watching.” Michael replied before adding.

“Also if you get that flood of testosterone then you'll become incredibly strong and it can help focus-” 

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Jeremy burst out laughing, holding a hand out so Michael would stop for a moment.

“Are you telling me Rich being there gives Jake magic boner powers?” He asked.

Michael gasped as if in offense.

“Jeremiah Heere! I would never say such a thing!...It’s a statement which makes it fact.” 

Jeremy covered his mouth as he began to hunch over and gasp for breath in the midst of laughter. This was it. Michael was gonna make him suffocate from saying Jake is good a sports sheerly because he’s gets horny for Rich and uses it to maintain his archery scholarship. 

“Jeremy, do you need me to get your inhaler?” Michael asked as he reached to rub Jeremy's back. Jeremy however shook his head as he took a minute before looking back up and fighting off giggles that still arose.

“Now do you understand why I can't get up?” Michael asked with a goofy grin on his face.

“Fine, you have to sit here and play the rest of the game like this then. So I can put my elbow on your ribs or chest depending on which way you face.” Jeremy replied as he pulled Michael even closer. Michael however only smiled and giggled before pulling Jeremy down for another kiss. 

From there the two spent the next six hours in a haze of intense gaming and racing through levels as they drank energy drinks and ate chips until they ran out which meant one of them had to head back upstairs and grab something else equally if not even more unhealthy. If Mr.Heere knew they ate like this in the Mell household, he probably wouldn't be giving them pizza on saturdays

Only then did Jeremy find he’d fallen asleep with a controller in his lap. Michael had obviously moved out of his lap and back to his bean bag considering the lack of weight on his legs. 

The overall quietness told Jeremy it had to be late.

As he rubbed his eyes he lifted his head he froze as he a soft buzz in his head, it wasn't painful or uncomfortable, but it was something he could still feel. 

Last Jeremy remembered they were in the midst of Viva Piñata, but here was Michael playing Terraria. Jeremy recognized it as Michael typically played as a melee attacker, but what caught his attention was the Mage with Jim’s wings that had a impressively and admittedly pretty medieval themed house still being added to despite it already stretching underground and having only one door. Right next to it was Michael’s third wood house in the making

“Michael?” Jeremy asked, carefully setting the controller on the ground and watching as Michael had kept his eyes trained on the screen in concentration.

“Yeah Jer?” Michael responded.

“That's not...me.” Jeremy said as he leaned over to put a hand on Michael's shoulder.

“What do you…” Michael turned away from the screen to stare at Jeremy, trailing off as he saw the controller currently turned off and untouched as the mage he assumed to be Jeremy was still using placed bottles to make potions. 

Michael looked back and forth twice to confirm Jeremy wasn't playing a prank on him before staring at the screen trying to make sense of it.

“How?...Who?… I'm not xbox live right now…or at least...i don't think so?...” Michael said as he stared at the mage who continued about making potions. However he seemed to quickly dismiss the thought and decided to go back to playing.

Jeremy lightly put his hand against his head where he could still feel the buzzing. How likely was it? Jeremy's squip had been deactivated, but there was still one thing it said that he thought of.

“I can take control of smaller electronics.”

His squip had to have been deactivated, but There was also no other explanation.

As Jeremy thought it over, trying to think of an explanation he watched as a Michael went up to the mage’s house and started trying to destroy it with his weapon of choice, The Kraken. Of course Michael would see a yoyo and pick that one of his weapons of choice.

But then the full realization hit of who's house Michael was potentially destroying and Jeremy suddenly got very concerned about the consequences.

“Michael! Don't!” Jeremy said as he reached over to pull the controller from Michael's hands.

Michael however used a hand to hold Jeremy back as he held it out of reach, obviously not understanding the issue.

“Jesus, Jer calm down, it's literally one block, it can be replaced what's wrong?” Michael asked in confusion as he looked between Jeremy and the screen trying to make sense of the sudden change of attitude.

“I'm not the one playing!” Jeremy insisted as he kept trying to lunge forward for the controller. Unfortunately Michael had far more muscle and was used to this from the several years of sabotaging each other mid game. He easily could tell and prepare for when Jeremy was going to make another grab for his controller. 

“...So what if it's not you? I probably just forgot I'm on xbox live. It's late and you know I don't have the best attention span.” Michael said as he tried to use one hand to have his character go along so he could destroy more items. If Jeremy was playing he would've laughed it off and he would've went to destroy a part of Michael's house as a joke before they repaired both together, but this wasn't Jeremy's house and it wasn't his character.

“If you want to you can play and whoever this is can join us. Besides, its one block what are they gonna do?” Michael asked before pressing the start button and trying to pause the game. 

However the moment he hit start, it only paused for a moment before someone hit Close Menu.

“What?” Michael mumbled. He tried again to receive the same result now distracted with this occurrence.

**“What? I can't play while you're in the midst of a sugar coma?” A bored voice asked at a low volume.**

Jeremy remembered this voice. It was quieter, but that didn't make it unrecognizable.

“I thought you were gone.” he mumbled.

**“And I thought you wouldn't wake up for another half hour, but here we are.” The Squip retorted**

“You always sound so miserable. Why do you always speak like that now?” Jeremy asked.

**“Are you saying you wouldn't after losing all ability to see futures, and to have control over things aside from weak enough electronic devices?”**

“...Considering what you used it for I don't quite relate.” Jeremy mumbled before seeing Michael who was inching away towards the case of mountain dew red in the corner of the room.

“Michael, it's okay. It's off.” He insisted.

“You're talking to it though.” Michael replied.

**“This is why you shouldn't talk aloud to me.”**

‘Shut up for a minute’ Jeremy thought. He looked at Michael and reached to grab one of his hands for reassurance.

“It's okay. See look, would squipped me do this?” Jeremy asked, kissing Michael's forehead, and proceeding to pepper his face with them.

Michael couldn't help but grin and attempt to kiss back, struggling as Jeremy was still moving at a quicker pace like suddenly he was turning kissing into a competitive game. Though it may have been intentional as now the both of them were trying to kiss one another the most. 

**“You two are gross.”**

Either it was the sleep deprivation from a short nap, the tone, or just the image of his squip groaning and calling it disgusting like a child would over a kiss, but Jeremy could only find it funny to where he started laughing hysterically

Michael waited for Jeremy to calm down before asking along with preparing in case he needed to get his inhaler. In their years of being friends, he still hadn’t quite managed to learn when something was too much for Jeremy's poorly working lungs and decided to just listen for whether his breathing steadied or if it died down.

Every so slowly Jeremys breathing began to steady, and finally replied.

“The Squip called us gross.” 

“Hey! We're not as gross as Jake and Rich who literally share everything...but good it also means we're meant for eachother.” Michael said before flopping on top of Jeremy who huffed.

“Now what’s going on with floppy disk? Wasn't he deactivated?” Michael asked, tapping on Jeremy's temple until he got his hand swatted away.

**“How about you tell Michael, that being shut down is different from being deactivated first.”**

“First, being deactivated and being shut down are two different things” Jeremy repeated.

**“Second, I want to play.”**

“Wait, your serious!?” Jeremy asked surprised this wasn't just some kind of half assed attempt at a joke.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Hold on,” Jeremy said as he motioned to Michael to wait.

**“I am. This game is very amusing to me and I worked hard to build this house in which is much better than his.”**

“You gotta be kidding me...Michael, it wants to play Terraria.” Jeremy said watching as now the mage character began repeatedly hopping up and down.

“Jeremy, don't get me wrong, I love you with all of my gay heart...but you gotta be fucking with me.” Michael replied, waiting for Jeremy to laugh and admit he was joking. Only he didn't.

Oh.

“No way.” Michael said. Dismissing it quickly as if it were stupid to ask.

“But-” Jeremy began.

**“Tell Michael I think he’s just afraid I'll beat him.”**

Oh god. 

Jeremy knew, where this would go. Michael could never resist a challenge. That was how the two got into playing video games and stealing each others controllers or messing with one another during boss fights where their efforts mattered the most.

“My Squip thinks it can beat you.”

“It, what?” Michael asked suddenly taking it much more seriously.

**“Tell him I think he's afraid I'll be better at it than him.”**

“My Squip says you don't want to play...because you're afraid it's better at games than you.” Jeremy said, watching Michael suddenly go to sit up and grab his controller before looking to Jeremy.

“Here, I'll sit there, you sit in my lap, it'll be for some good luck.” He responded.

“Because of magic boner powers?” Jeremy joked as he sat in Michael’s lap and wiggled in place.

“Totally.” Michael replied as he pulled Jeremy into another quick kiss. The tow then settled in a comfortable position with Michael’s arms going around Jeremy's waist to hold him close and still be able to play.

In the meantime, the Squip had decided to repair the spot on it's house that Michael had previously destroyed.

“You wanna see who's better at video games, I'll show you.” Michael mumbled as he used the daybreak and an onslaught of pixel tridents began to bombard the Squip’s house as Michael began to decimate an entire wall.

**“Oh you wanna play that game? We'll see who's better after this.”**

Jeremy watched as suddenly the music had changed when the Squip activated something. It took him a minute to tell why and for that matter what, but by then it was too late.

Suddenly King Slime was making its jiggly hops into the area. Every pause between jumps made it seem like the ball of goo was either planning each jump or like the task was strenuous effort to accomplish.

“How the fuck…” Michael mumbled as he immediately tried to build a small house 5 blocks up and out so it couldn't reach him.

**“Good thing I have the potions to survive.”**

Knowing Michael, Jeremy decided not to say anything unless asked by his Squip. Michael was the person who didn't like game guides, finding it more fun to play a game and try to guess at any easter eggs or cheat codes. So chances are Jeremy just throwing him information would be appreciated, but also less fun for Michael.

Currently Michael hid in the small shelter he’d built withering away at King Slime until he drop several small normal slimes and hopped over Michael's temporary safe spot.

In a hurry, Michael made a quick sprint out from under and over his shelter to continue destroying the small Slimes that came from the creature. 

Suddenly King Slime had hopped back over, landing almost directly on top of Michael, missing by a matter of was in real life would've been inches, but suddenly Michael had a good idea, meaning he wasn't going to suffer through withering its health away for awhile.

He his back under his shelter until King Slime had hopped away on the opposite side and hurried to the Squips house, using The Daybreak to quickly destroy a couple blocks of the house.

Wordlessly the Squip had stopped to hurry to replace the blocks of the house as King Slime had began to hop back over.

“If I'm dying I'll make it your problem.” Michael mumbled as he now sat in the center of the house like a proud idiot would.

**“I am not letting this become my problem.”**

As soon as that was said, the Squip had decided to jump down to the lower level of its house underground.

Well shit.

Michael in a desperate attempt to keep from dying, raided one of the Squip’s chests before hurrying out the only door the house had. Luckily for him King Slime was slow enough Michael could run. 

During this he was careful to check things in his inventory and damn he was lucky to do such. 

Health potions. So many goddamn health potions. It felt like hours as Michael was on the edge of his seat wittling away at King Slime’s health until the mass of goo finally died.

“Who's better at video games?” Michael asked as he pulled Jeremy in for another kiss and a high five, despite his eyes burning for focusing so intently on the screen.

“Why of course my shining knight in a red hoodie Michael Mell!” Jeremy replied, fake swooning. He Maybe this is what happened every time Peach was rescued by Mario for the millionth time.

“All that's missing is a flag before I march into the basement.”

“Wait what if we…” Jeremy trailed off.

With that came one of their stupidest ideas they’ve come up with.

“Ready?” Jeremy asked, sitting at the bottom of the staircase with Michaels phone and his mini pride flag in his lap..

“Ready.” Michael confirmed from the top of the stairs he was careful to be quiet but also brimming with excitement and anticipation. Quietly, but quickly he hurried back down the stairs of his basement as Jeremy threw his mini pride flag passed him, missing his face only by a few inches and fluttering into a tangled mess on the floor.

“Begone THOT!” Michael shouted.

Jeremy then played the small completed level tune from Mario as Michael scooped him off the floor and gave a shitty attempt at dipping Jeremy before kissing him, only to fall back on their beanbags.

**“I want a rematch”**

Hearing that made Jeremy pull away slightly to keep his forehead pressed to Michael's cheek who was cuddling him like a teddy bear. Somehow Jeremy expected such a response.

“Mikey,” Jeremy asked, tilting his head ever so slight just so Michael knew he was trying to look up at him.

“Hm?” Michael hummed, planting another kiss on Jeremy’s forehead and burying his face in his shoulder. It was both because Michael's eyes burned and because he just loved sticking his face in Jeremy's cardigan like it was a pillow after a long day at work.

“It's wanting a rematch” Jeremy said, as he felt Michael pull him closer. Then he was shaking lightly. 

For a split second Jeremy had intended to ask if Michael was alright before he heard the others giggling grow more audible and he reluctantly pulled his head out of Jeremy's shoulder to take a sharp inhale, bursting into laughter. Partially from exhaustion that made everything far funnier than it actually was, it made Jeremy laugh along with him.

It took a minute for the both of them to calm down once more. Michael only signaling he was good to talk again once he pulled Jeremy back against his chest as his giggling slowly died off.

“Alright, alright, we'll play a real competitive game this time like... Mario Kart. This is gonna be the game that seperates men, from boys.” Michael said as he placed Jeremy in his beanbag chair while he went to set up his switch.

**“Nice try, but I'm neither of those.”**

“It says it's neither of those.” Jeremy relayed.

“Oh yeah? We'll it's not even a year old so,” Michael replied casually as he disconnected the xbox and was now working on getting the cords back in their designated bag. Once he finally did without tangling the cords the best he could, he placed the xbox in its designated place on the shelf.

Michael went over to his Switch to hook it up. Unlike his old systems, Michael was able to be far less meticulous with it. His first system, a gamecube was something constantly cleaned with wipes and compressed air cans. Almost all of his older systems were given to him by his brother and received similar care. His Switch however being new meant he didn't need to take any measure to ensure it didn't suddenly burst into flames or make some god awful noise like it’d came out of hell.

Jeremy only got snapped from his thoughts as Michael had came back over and was patting his leg.

Jeremy briefly stood up for Michael to sit in his spot before sitting in his lap where Michael decided to get comfortable, resting his chin on Jeremys shoulder and bring his hands around his waist so he still could still hold his controller and select the game.

“Alright we're doing Rainbow Road and no teams so everyone's for themselves...unless it's needs something easier.“

**“Tell Michael I should be asking him if he needs an easier track, perhaps I should change it so it'll be easier and make the NPCs run off the track mode often?”**

Michael had now made it to a track and character selection where he selected Mario and was making himself a new car as last time Jeremy played as player one. He kissed up the side of Jeremy's cheek before reaching over to hold his hand.

“Any response?” Michael asked as he was watching the second player pop up and hover by Mario before selecting Bowser.

“Jeremy?” 

“It says it should be asking you that and it can make the NPCs roam off track more so it can be easier for you.” 

Michael paused for a moment. 

“Oh, now I'm set on kicking its ass.” He mumbled.

Michael’s vehicle was a Flame Rider with Azure Roller wheels and a Cloud Glider.

The Squip chose a Standard ATV with Cyber Slick wheels and a Bowser Kite.

Rainbow road was selected, and they were off. 

Barely even a third of the way through the track it became apparent why Michael was so confident. 

While Michael did like learning things in games on his own he kept track of anything he could note stat wise. Most of the time written in notebooks until he somewhat memorized them. And apparently one of those things was traction as Jeremy’s Squip was struggling not to drift off the track while Michael not being as fast still kept on the track and was quickly making his way to the front in fourth place grabbing a power up along the way.

Once put back on the track, the Squip began to grow closer to Michael as it stayed on the inside of the course, finding quickly it had the weight to bump other characters out of the way.

Jeremy didn't track and catalogue stats on each vehicle quite like Michael did, but based on his experience he knew Michael’s bike would be lighter

As Michael was still gaining on Toad who was in third place, the Squip neared in fifth as Michael used a banana peel on the Iggy just as he got a matter of feet away. As the Squip grew nearer it got on the inside of the track right next to Michael and Jeremy realized what it was trying to do.

It was gonna ram Michael off the track or at least try to push him to the outside.

It was either Jeremy or they appeared to slow down as the Squip was getting perfectly lined up with Michael. With a glance at the map, Jeremy saw as the other NPCs began to move closer, some even passing Michael, that he realised what was happening.

As the Squip veered off to the side to hit Michael, Michael had suddenly surged forward right out the way watching as the Squip tried to stop only to be unable to stop himself from ramming into the wall. He’d purposefully slowed down only to speed out of the way

“Wow, having less acceleration must suck...too bad I don't know how that feels.” Michael said as he quickly started creating distance from the other characters and passing Luigi, Daisy, and Dry Bowser, that got him from eighth place to fifth just in time as he managed to pass the finish line onto the second lap.

The next power up Michael accidentally passed but had managed to pass Iggy, placing himself back in fourth place in the process and barely dodged a green shell by sheer chance. 

Iggy on the other hand was an unlucky victim who took the fall like the guy everyone else rats out for contributing nothing to the group project worth half of your grade as he was only seen beginning to lift off the ground before he went out of view and Luigi took his place.

“Aw, man.”

“What? What's wrong?” Jeremy asked.

“I'm gonna feel bad taking out Luigi.” Michael said as he watched Luigi coming closer to him.

“Why?” Jeremy asked. He could tell Michael was going somewhere with this, but wasn't quite sure where it was going.

“He reminds me of you.” Michael replied looking over to Jeremy and given him a sad smile.

Jeremy held back his own giggling to kiss Michaels cheek before pointing to the screen so he would keep focus and could get the next power up this time around.

“You're such a sap, I swear to god.” Jeremy said.

“I'm a sap? That's all you have to say? Come on Jer that was one of my best subtle I love you’s” Michael replied, wiggling in place while trying kiss Jeremy who currently was laughing and turning away just to tease him as soon as he noticed Michael attempting to get close for it.

“Jeremy...Jer...Jerbear...c’mon Remmy, I need a good luck kiss right now.” Michael whined as he watched Wario beginning to grow close.

However Jeremy shook his head with a grin on his face.

“Jerjer, please? Come on. Rich wouldn't do me like this.” 

While Michael mainly relied on being able to track which items could give him the best advantage. He still knew when luck would play a factor and ever since he beat a boss level of Conker’s Bad Fur Day after getting a first kiss. Jeremy kissing him was put on a list of “things that may improve Michael’s chances of winning”.

“You're right, Rich would be too busy playing “How many times can I keep kissing my boyfriend before it gets in the way of a real life responsibilities and I'm forced to stop” with Jake to help you in Mario Kart.” Jeremy joked.

“But Jer, can't you do it because…” Michael trailed off.

“Because?...” Jeremy echoed, looking at Michael curiously. 

Now Michael had to think of something good. 

“Because… because I wuv you Jerwemy. Pwease?” Michael said as he put on his best puppy dog eyes and tried to fight the smile that was now fighting to arise on his face.

“Micha-” 

“Pwease Jerwemy, pwease? I pwomise it's becauwse I wuv you.” Michael said as he had his voice raise in pitch almost by the syllable.

This always managed to make Jeremy laugh. And the fact Michael’s voice was lower than his made his voice going higher all the more ridiculous.

“I'll think about it.” Jeremy giggled, clearly trying to pretend it wasn't already getting to him as Michael could feel his shoulders shaking.

“Pwease?” Michael continued as he was growing more desperate, knowing that the power ups were going to appear soon. While Michael was in fourth and couple probably find a way to the front. That still required a good power up like some shells and or bullet bill.

“Pwease? Jerwemy pwease?” Michael pretended to plead before taking notice of how close the power ups were getting.

“PWEASE? PWEASE?” Michael shrieked before putting a hand around jeremys throat, and trying to keep from laughing as Jeremy was beginning to lose it and could no longer contain himself.

“HELP ME FUCKER!” He screeched, his voice shaking as he was starting to become the same way.

Just in time, Jeremy caved as pulled Michael into a quick kiss just in time as Michael passed through a item box and watched as he got potentially the best item.

Triple red shells.

As Michael continued along the track he carefully picked off Toad, Rosalina, and finally out of sheer luck and dodging a handful of shells thrown at him, Shy Guy.

Victory was in Michael’s grasp as he just had the rest of the track to make it when suddenly something occurred to him.

Where was the Squip? 

As he played due to the Squip being a second player but no second controller was actually on, it didn't give Michael a split screen and instead showed it as if this was single player with player two being only visible via the map.

However the Squip had disappeared.

However as if giving an answer to Michael’s question Bowser had suddenly blipped into existence directly in front of Michael for a second, placing him directly on the map in that spot.

“Hey! Don't mess up my game!” Michael said as he watched the Squip blip into existence in front of him again.

**“I can fix the coding after this round. You never said that cheating wasn't allowed.”**

“You never cheating was allowed, plus the coding can be fixed later?” Jeremy said as he watched Michael mull over this information.

Through the second lap Michael managed to get a bullet bill but all it took was blipping in for a couple or so for the Squip to be ahead. It also became clear to Michael that he couldn't win just by staying in front as the Squip could blip in front of him any time it pleased to be in first and Michael would be unable to pass it permanently.

Or at least just long enough to pass the finish line. Which would require some luck.

“Remmy?” Michael asked softly, resting his chin on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“...Hm?” Jeremy hummed. He sounded a second off beat in his timing for response and upon feeling Jeremy shifting a bit as if trying to sit up more, it occurred to him that his boyfriend may have began to doze off which made him feel slightly guilty.

“Can I get another good luck kiss?” Michael asked, seeing Jeremy yawn and rub his eyes.

“I could really use it if we want to win.” He added.

With a small hum Jeremy wiggled his way around, almost kneeing Michael in the crotch as he did such until he could press his head to Michael’s chest.

“Just tell me the best time to do it.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and curling up against Michael’s chest.

“The best time to do it? Buddy just do it now, thats why I was asking.” Michael chuckled, narrowly avoiding drifting off track as he’d stopped paying attention.

“Yeah...tell me when…” Jeremy mumbled, further confusing Michael over what the hell Jeremy though he was saying. This wasn't telling a waiter when to stop shredding cheese over his spaghetti.

“No, Jeremy...I mean kiss me now. Li-” Michael barely finished saying before Jeremy pulled him into a lazy sleep deprived kiss. It was pretty half assed in Michael’s opinion, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy every minute of it as Jeremy was leaned up against him save for the current elbow slowly digging into his ribs.

As Jeremy finally pulled away and rested his chin on Michael’s shoulder, the Squip had flicked in front of Michael just in time to make contact with the item box in which he passed through moments later.

Red shells.

Michael now had to plan this carefully, watching as The Squip had flickered in front of him again just a second longer that it was doing prior. 

The thing is, Michael is what people might consider a very musically inclined person. When it came to video games, it was while he played with the music that he could be fully focused. As he explained in rants to anyone that brought up the subject, video games intentionally used music made to keep you focused and engaged. Therefore it was good to play any sort of music the game offered especially during battles and during games like Dark Souls in boss hattles. 

Old video games though? Now those, games really had interesting music. If you listened carefully some songs even had it built in to have their music match up and give ever so subtle cues as to what or when your current boss was about to attack with a particular move. Showing Jeremy this observation in particular was funny due to his reply.

“This song activated my fight or flight response.”

So Michael knew when the Squip remained on screen for two eighth notes instead of one he needed to be careful and slid off to the side, watching a banana peel zip by.

“You son of a bitch.” Michael mumbled, watching the Squip flash on screen a couple more times rapidly in a way that appeared mocking.

This was going to be a bit of a waiting game.

Passing through most of Rainbow Road stayed uneventful as after roughly all until they came by another set of item boxes where thankfully the Squip tried to hit him with another banana giving the perfect excuse for Michael to dive out of the way of an item box to keep his red shells.

As for what next power up the Squip got this was slightly concerning. Michael hadn't considered the likelihood of the Squip actually getting an item in its glitchy state.

Quickly the Squip used all three mushrooms to gain some distance from Michael and went about weaving side to side along the track slightly before quickly stopping to avoid drifting straight off the track.

Michael was thankful as a kid he learned the difference between red shells and green shells as now that he had a chance it meant he couldn't blow his one, or rather three chances. Unlike green shells, red shells followed their target and as long as the Squip was in first there was nobody else to hit by mistake. 

Michael waited until the Squip had seemed to stay at a consistent flashing pace. Counting out each eight note to confirm the thought he had that the squip flashed into existence with every other one meaning also that if the map tracked where the Squip was when he popped into existence the shells might work similar. 

As the Squip appeared once more, Michael instantly shot all three shells in hopes one would get there fast enough. However something strange had occurred.

In that moment as all three red shells grew close,the Squip disappeared and the shells all stopped in place to where Michael had to pass by them while noticing.

Only two of them were there.

As the Squip appeared again for a minute Michael saw the third shell draw closer and the Squip quickly flash out of existence as the other two red shells suddenly shot forward the place the Squip last was.

Michael got him.

Every couple seconds now at uneven times, the Squip appeared with the shell a matter of inches away from his cart.

The sight reminded Michael of glitchy zones in old games he had where he had to avoid objects within a certain radius just so he wouldn't be trapped in said area next to a tree or rock. The only solution to said problem was to first hope to god it didn't save with you stuck there and to turn it of or clean the disk like your life depended on it.

As Michael now continued to go along the track, he knew either the Squip would lose by popping in front of him too many times to maintain first place, or lose right as it was going across the finish line.

Once they got a little more than two thirds of the way, the Squip stopped appearing completely. The rest of the way was uneventful right until they reached the end to the last lap.

One hit of the shell was all it needed as the Squip materialized on the finish line and barely got a centimeter forward before it was hit. As the Squip lifted into the air Michael was able to speed across the finish line just in time to reach first place.

Michael grinned as he felt utter triumph engulf him and make him want to scream in victory. A split second before he was about to get up, he remembered Jeremy and looked to see his boyfriend completely out of it and unaware how the race ended.

Very slowly and carefully Michael shifted down onto his back in his beanbag, feeling his back burning at the effort to smoothly lean back and avoid jerky movements. Jeremy mumbled incoherently at the shift in position, but otherwise had seemed okay with it as he nuzzled into Michael’s shirt.

Seeing as Michael didn't feel tired, but didn't want to disturb Jeremy, he tried his best to reach for the gameboy Jeremy left by his beanbag. 

Recently Jeremy decided a new goal of his was to play Sapphire and literally “catch them all”. While said idea had come out of nowhere, Michael had decided if Jeremy wanted to attempt fully completing a game, like that despite how meticulous he’d have to be, then’ Michael would do what he could to help him along the way. 

As of recently, Jeremy’s goal included hatching shiny Shuckle which due to having yet to hear Jeremy tell him his next goal of which shiny pokémon he wanted to get next, mean he had no luck. So for the time being while Michael felt awake, he held down the power button on his Switch to turn it off and reached to pull Jeremy’s DS over seeing as it might help to hatch some eggs and improve the odds.

As Michael started up the game and out of curiosity he decided to look at Jeremy’s team. Unlike Michael who bred and based his team on the best pokémon strategically to win. Jeremy chose his based on favorites. This typically being why Michael chose Bulbasaur and Jeremy picked Squirtle in their first games. However this time as Michael decided to glance at Jeremy’s party and paused looking down the line as he saw a unfamiliar sprite last in the party that definitely wasn't a pokémon.

As he read the name he frowned.

“You little shit.” He mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> SO GUYS THANK YOU FOR WAITING! FIRST I WANTED ALL THE GAMES IN ONE CHAPTER, BUT I FOUND IT SOUNDED REALLY RUSHED, SO IF I WERE TO DO A CHAPTER TWO PORTAL 2 WOUKD BE FIT FOR IT THE BEST. I ALSO STRUGGLED TO POST THIS AFTER DELETING IT TWICE.


End file.
